The Family Failure
by daydreamingoncloudz
Summary: Max's true thoughts after the Wizard Competition. He feels left out, forgotten, and a failure, and all of these feeling snow ball up until he does an irreversible act...   pain, death, suicide, family, hurt  I do not own WoWP.
1. Chap 1

"Ugh!' Max grunted as he hit his wall again; the pain in his knuckles echoing up into his arm, dying in his elbow. He gave one last measly hit, then sat on his bed, putting two fists to his face and let out a sob.

He knew he wasn't good at magic. He knew he wasn't going to be the Family Wizard, and he was happy when Alex got it. But then Justin became a Wizard too. After that, Max got excited. The Wizard councel liked his brother and sister, which meant they'd like him too! He helped save the world one time too. He and his sibling were a team, the council wouldn't break that apart.

So, Max waited. He waited for his turn to become a full Wizard. He couldn't wait! He knew once he had his real powers, he'd study hard, and use them to help people, and not be selfish or stupid with them. He would help people, and make sure everyone could be safe. He would be like a super hero!

Max waited for a while, watching as one by one people came up, congratulated his sibling and gave him confusing sympathetic looks. He waited, getting slightly worried as Professor Crumbs left. He got even more worried as soon, the only Wizards left were Justin and Alex. By the time they got back home, he felt as if someone ripped out his heart. It wasn't going to happen. He wasn't going to be a Wizard. As they got into the substation, everyone still buzzing with happiness around Alex and Justin, he looked around, tears in his eyes.

This was it. He was going to work here; it's not like he was good at anything else. He was stuck here with his Mom and Dad while his sibling had the best adventures of their lives. He felt a shiver run down his spine as he thought that. They were going to forget him. Why would Alex and Justin leave him? He was just the annoying little stupid brother. Just another problem. And even if they did take him around, he could keep up with out his magic.

Max wanted to just crawl inside himself now, to just forget the world and the pain. He was a failure. He gulped though as he noticed his Dads eyes set on him, and he straightened up, ready to put his mask back on as his father came over.

"Max.." Jerry said softly, looking at his son. He moved him down to a bench and sat across from Max, noting the misery in his sons eyes. He couldn't imagine the pain, but Max had seemed excited when he was told he'd get the substation. Jerry tried to get Max in his chipper mood again. "So, I was thinking, when your eighteen I will have you become my partner in owning this place, then by the time your twenty five or so Ill give it to you. Of course if you want to go to college…" he trailed off though as he saw Max watching Alex and Just laughing and popping a apple cider bottle, acting as if it where champagne and cheering. Jerry sighed, lightly kicking Maxs foot under the table, 'Hey, we are all going to go out to celebrate… You should come with us. It'll be great. A nice family dinner before Justin has to leave and Alex-"

"No, I think Im gonna stay home. Im tired." Max had said quietly, cutting his father off. He didn't want to see them all celebrate and forget about him still.

"Well, we are leaving in an hour if you want to come." Jerry said softly, then sighed watching his son sulk to his room.

From there Max proceeded to cuss into his pillow, kick stuff around his room, hit a wall, the collapse onto his bed and sob. He was just a failure. A disgrace to the family. They hated him. He hated himself. He let out a loud sob, shaking furiously. He didn't even disserve to be a part of the family.

"Max?' he heard a soft voice say, and he jumped since he hadn't previously heard his sister open the door.

Max tensed, not wanting her to se him cry. He wiped his eyes and said with a stuffed up nose, "Yeah, Al?"

Alex sighed moving to her brother and whimpered, "Maxy." She whispered, giving him a hug. "Im sorry, I know you must be upset."

"Upset? Why would I be upset? I got the substation." Max said weakly.

Alex snorted, "Yeah, the dream of all champs." She then looked down, sad seeing that he didn't laugh, instead just have pain in his eyes. "Max, being a wizard isn't everything."

"I know." Max whispered. 'But being your brother is', he added in his head.

Alex smiled softly, "Youre going to be a great guy one day. Your going to do something great, I know it."

"How?" Max finally asked, some anger in his soft tone, "Im not good at anything. Not magic, or school, or.. or anything. What am I going to do to be great? All I can do is put meat on bread and.. and take orders." He closed his eyes, pain rolling through him, tears slipping.

"Max.." Alex started, but frowned hearing her family shout for her. "One minute." She called back softly, then opened her mouth to say more but they just called for her again. "I just said one minute!' She shouted back angrily.

"Alex, we've gotta go, the taxi is hear." Justin moved up the stairs. He frowned seeing Max, sitting on his bed, his eyes red from crying most likely, and pain in his eyes. "Alex the taxi is here." He said softly, then sighed, knowing when they got back he'd have to speak to his brother.

Alex nodded and gave Max a one armed hug, "Come with us.." She begged softly.

"No, its okay." Max laid down, not even pulling the covers up. "Im tired.."

Alex gave him one last begging look, but he just shut his eyes. "Okay." She sighed, "Well be back soon, I promise." She whispered, leaving. She knew they would be back soon, she couldn't enjoy herself with her brother in pain.

Max laid in his room, now dark, and after an hour or so, he just felt numb. He rolled on his back and looked at his ceiling, his mind racing through thoughts. Thought about how he was useless, and would be a failure, and embarrassing. He was just holding his sibling back, making his parents miserable by not getting out of the house sooner. He closed his eyes tightly, eh was just hurting his family by staying around. He was hurting everyone.

He gulped and looked over at the rope bolted to the top of his ceiling. He had tried to build a rope swing once in his room, but instead had crashed into his wall and broke his collar bone. He moved to it, tying it in the knot that he learned in the 'camp' that he had gone to when Alex got her new apartment. He made a noose, a nice one, one that his head would fit perfectly in.

He was a failure, he didn't deserve to be around.

He put his head into the noose, stepping up on the stool he used when it was a rope swing.

He was just holding them back.

He closed his eyes.

He deserved to die.

He then stepped forward, his feet never touching the floor, just the sound of the noose tightening was hurt and then he get one movement of pain, before he just stayed still, soon dead.

Max Russo was dead.

Theresa sighed as she got home, a head act from the loud dinner. 'Ay, everyone be quiet.' She murmured.

Jerry laughed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "They are just excited, honey." He smiled, watching Alex and Justin argue over something idiotic.

Theresa sighed, taking a box of left over cake she saved Max, "I am going to give this to Max, he must be hungry.' She smiled, moving up the stair, losing her breath slightly as she went up the never ending spiral stair case. She finally got to her sons door, and although it was cracked open she knocked, "Max. Maxy?" She called to try to get him awake. "I brought you cake." She smiled, then nudged the door to open it more. 'Max?" She frowned seeing him not in his bed. She took a step into the room, not seeing him, then then turned left the check his backroom but gasped as she hit something hanging from the ceiling. "What the…" She took a step back then paled seeing her sons dead pale face right infront of hers. She stumbled back, hitting the wall and slowly sinking to the floor, unable to find her voice. She just staired at her dead son, her eyes wide, face pale. He swayed from the rope, his feet only four or five inches from the ground. "J-j-jerry!" She finally screamed, tears now rolling down her face, "Somebody! Help! Help! HELP!" She screamed loudly, sobbing hysterically now.

"Mom?" Justin ran in, soon followed by his dad. "Mom, whats wrong?" He whimpered, looking at her worriedly, checking her over for a wound.

'Oh my god." He heard his dad say, and Justin turned around, his face going pale.

"No." He turned seeing Alex walk into the room, Mason, Juliet, and Harper right outside the door. "NO!" Alex screamed, running to Max. She whimpered, doing a spell, his body falling then she sobbed as she watched her dad begin to do CPR.

"Ill call 911." Harper squeaked, running down stairs faster then she had ever done, calling the place.

Alex and Justin felt numb as they just watched their dad grab Max, holding his baby to his chest, sobbing loudly as he realized he was dead.

Alex slowly sank to the ground, her eyes on Max even as the paramedic ran in, setting him up with wires trying get his heart started again.

Justin finally turned his head towards Alex, tears rolling down his cheek as she then looked at him. Alex let out a sob, and Justin suddenly moved pulling her into a hug. "This isn't real, it isn't real." Justin whimpered, closing his eyes, trying to will it true.

Alex sobbed softly, listening to her brother then finally got out, 'Yes.. it is." She closed her eyes and sobbed.

A day later Jerry sighed, putting down his phone as his brother finally hung up. He moved to the couch where his family and their friends sat, and sat next to his wife, pulling her close. She hadn't said a word since they found him.

Alex sat next to Mason, looking at her parents, pain in her eyes. "Dad..?" She finally said.

Jerry jumped hearing her speak, his eyes had bags under it from no sleep. "Yes?" he finally whispered, the word sounding foreign in his mouth. They all hadn't spoken for a while now.

"W-why did he do it?" She finally asked.

Jerry paled, looking around. He didn't know. But deep down he did, deep down everyone did, but no one would say it. No one wanted too. He just shook his head and closed his eyes.

Theresa looked down at the picture frame of her beautiful son she had clutched in her palms. Her baby boy was dead. She'd never hear him laugh, or see him smile, or so a silly prank again. He brought so much joy into their family.

Justin suddenly stood up, making Juliet fall from the place where she was snuggling have on his lap. "I got the spell! Adduc ad mortuos vivere! It could bring him back."

"No." Jerry said firmly, "That spell is illegal, and we don't even know if it works and what the consequences are. No, we aren't doing it."

"And why not?" Alex cried out. "We need to get him back."

"We don't know if it would even bring him fully back! It may give life to him, but not a soul and-"

"Jerry." Theresa finally whispered, looking down still, "I have watched you all turn bricks into rabbits, turn soup into cake… And other stupid things. Why let them waist their magic on stupid everyday tasks… Why not bring our baby back? Didn't you love him? Didn't you?" She sobbed, looking up, "Didn't any of you love him? Why couldn't we see.. Why couldn't we help him." She sobbed.

Alex closed her eyes. O course she loved him. He was her baby brother. She remembered hwo when they first brought him home, she and Justin were staring into his bassinette and both made promises to make sure that he would be safe and happy for forever. She his her face into Masons shoulder, crying softly as he stroked her hair.

"im going to try it." Justin said stubbornly.

"No." Jerry snapped back firmly, 'You will not." He ordered.

"I have to! Im not just going to sit back and accept this-"

"Yes you are!" Jerry yelled, now standing up, "This is horrible, and I miss him too, but Id rather him dead them a freaking zombie!"

"Jerry just let him do it!" Theresa cried out.

"No." Alex finally said, "Justin he is right, this is wrong." She moved closer to her brother and whispered, "Dads right."

Justin whimpered, clinging to his wands, his knuckles white, then finally let out a sob. "I can't believe hes gone. I saw his face… I knew he needed help, I was going to talk to him after dinner… But instead I left." He sobbed.

Jerry hugged his son, "We all left… But its not our faults. Max did this for his own reasons. It sucks but… He did it for himself." He closed his eyes.

"I miss him so much." Justin sobbed softly.

"We call do." Alex and her mom whispered at the same time. And they all did…

Any ideas for other chapters? Lol, I just got this story stuck in my head right after the series finally, and I had to get it out...

I dnt own WOWP


	2. Chapter 2

Alex sighed as she looked in the mirror, her eyes scanning over her black lacey dress. She sighed, slowly pulling her hair up in a pony tail, tears in her eyes. Today was the day of the funeral. The day it was real and.. and she would never see her baby brother again. She closed her eyes, flashing back to the memory of him of Maxy getting his full powers, floating up to the ceiling a look of fear on his face, before suddenly excitement and pure bliss came on and she let out an excited laugh.

Alex closed her eyes suddenly, out of the happy memory. She let out an audible whimper and sighed feeling Mason wrap his arms around her. "Alex.." He said softly, his voice full of worry for her. He looked at her as she kept her eyes shut, a tear slipping down her face. "Alex." He repeated, then sighed, looking into the mirror at their reflection. He smiled softly as she finally wiped her face with her bare hands and let out a loud sniff.

"We've got to go." She mumbled, pain in her voice.

Mason sighed as he gently took her hand and moved her downstairs to the others. Theresa sat at a booth with Jerry, her face white with grief but other than that death looking. Jerry looked up and smiled at Alex softly, "Hi honey."

"Where is Justin?" She said softly, rubbing her arm, pain evident in her eyes.

"I think in the layer." Jerry smiled.

Alex frowned, noting that her dad almost seemed chipper. For the past week the family had all had different reactions to Max's suicide. Her mother hadn't spoken and barely eaten, Harper and Mason were soft spoken, Justin locked himself in the layer trying to find a fix to this mess, and her Dad just seemed to be trying to make everyone feel better.

Alex nodded, shrugging Mason off of her and moved to the freezer doors, opening it, wincing as she hear Justin chanting a spell. She moved into room, sighing seeing Justin at a table, dozens of books open, pages ripped out, everywhere, some books floating in the air the pages magically turning.

"It didn't work, it didn't work." He whimpered, pain in his eyes. "Why didn't it work!' He hit the table, the books floating in the air falling to the ground then cried out angrily. "It had to! I thought it would! I thought it would!" He closed his eyes, "It had to of worked.. I.. It had to.. If he gets buried I wont be able to.. I wont…"

"Justin." Alex whispered, "Justin stop we got to go." She whimpered as he just continued whimpering, "Justin please, please stop, Justin…" She finally cried out, "Justin, hes gone!"

Justin froze and looked at her, "No! No, hes not." He covered his face. "Im a wizard. I should be able to bring him back. He is my brother, I need to bring him back.. I do."

Alex whimpered, tears in her eyes as she watched her idol sob, "But hes not suppose to be back. Hes gone. He wanted this and we can't change it… We cant." She closed her eyes tightly, and sighed. "We can't. But we can go to his funeral and say good bye. He can see him one last time."

Justin closed his eyes and nodded, and before he knew it they were at the funeral. Dozens of people where there, a lot of kids from Max's class, including his teachers. Justin sighed seeing his uncle crying into his Aunts shoulder, and his Grandmother being quieter then he had ever seen her. Justins eyes then landed on the mahogany box where his only brother now lay. He gulped, feeling pale. Oh god, oh god. He took a step forward. "Max?" He peeked intot he box, "maxy?' He looked shocked. The boy just looked asleep. Peaceful. At rest. But no, that wasn't Max. Max was hyper and moved around and laughed and made everyone smile. He didn't… lay like a corpse. He wasn't a corpse.

His eyes ran over his face. His hair was limp, tan skin grey-ish, lips thing, without their usual plumpness. His eyes closed and all Justin wanted to do was open them. Open them and then his brother would be alive and fine and talk.

Justin snapped out of it as he heard his mother let out a loud sob, crying something in Spanish, collapsing into the ground. "Max, max, max." Was all Justin could tell she was crying out. "Maxy, no my baby.. my baby…" He heard her sob out.

"Theresa, Honey, stop." Jerry said, rushing to his wife, standing her up, embarrassment on her face. "Come on.' He led her out.

Theresa yanked away from him, growling as she looked at him, "What, I can't cry at my babies funeral."

Jerry looked hurt, "Of course you can just-"

"Just what? I need to be quiet? Like you? Like I don't care? Like fucking robot?" She snapped now talking in spanish.

Jerry frowned, understanding only a little bit of it. "Theresa…. Please…"

"You act like you don't care!" Theresa sobbed, "You act like you didn't love him.' A she was silent she sobbed harder, "You didn't did you?" She wiped her eyes.

Jerry looked even more upset, "Hey! I love him just as much as you!"

"Then why haven't you even cried?" Theresa sobbed loudly. "You would of if it was Alex. Or Justin. You loved them more. You always have." She looked away.

Jerry whimpered, "That's not true." But it suddenly hit him like a knife being thrown into his chest. It was true. Why wasn't he bawling? Sad? Missing Max? He didn't miss him. Not really.

Theresa looked into his eyes, knowing what he was thinking, she wiped her face again and whimpered, "I think… I think we need a break, Jerry." She suddenly left, going inside.

Jerry whimpered, slowly sitting onto a bench. Why didn't he miss Max? Why didn't he miss his smiles, and laughs, and stupid sayings. His pranks, his jokes, his big beautiful brown eyes. His random dance moves when he was "distracting" someone. His bed head, his voice… God he would miss his voice. And he would miss his "meals" he would try to make randomly for everyone, and his obsession with cupcakes.. He would miss his collection of trash. God it would be hell unpacking his room. Going through his stuff.

He closed his eyes and remembered the blanket on Max's bed that Harper made him of all of his baby onsies. The little tiny clothing. Jerry remembered the first time holding him. How the doctor placed him into his hands and he felt so much love for that little thing. He remember how right there and then promised he'd love him and be there to see him graduate, get married, have his only little baby to love and hold.

Jerry suddenly crumpled into himself, burying his head in his hands, sobbing hard and not planning on stopping for a while.


End file.
